


Dishonored Haiku

by Neriad13



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Humor, Poetry, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonored Haiku

Outsider! A noise!

I dart under a table

I am not ashamed

-oOo-

Chandelier - bad spot

to hide the bodies of guards

Ends in tragedy

-oOo-

Hid guard in bookshelf

he squeezed through the wall - like jam!

Don't know if he lived

-oOo-

I want Emily.

Can I see her one last time?

Before I'm poisoned?

-oOo-

Please don't do it, Daud.

That's my good stuff you got there.

Weepers can't use it.

-oOo-

When Delilah died,

her last words rang in the Void.

"Daud, you piece of shit!"

-oOo-

I try to climb it -

a line wrapped in barbed wire.

I fast meet the ground.

-oOo-

How sweet, old Granny

You think I'm your lost husband

You did what to him?

-oOo-

Never ever swim

Hagfish get indigestion

Bad for everyone

-oOo-

A piece of paper

fluttering free in the Void

You cannot save her

-oOo-

I possess the man

Taking his mind, his body

Havelock dies, puking

-oOo-

"Isn't this quite fun?"

Says the dark-eyed, floating man

Rats rage under streets

-oOo-

Why are there clams here?

Half my size, spitting acid

Fuck me for dying

-oOo-

A voice cries for help

A woman, covered in vines

I don't buy that shit

-oOo-

I kind of like it

Shouldering sleeping bodies

Like having a friend

-oOo-

The Hatters - so chic!

I want their hats so badly

on my graying head

-oOo-

The hell is blocking?

I don't know about combat

Shadows are my friend

-oOo-

Oh no. Above me -

that tinkling, awful sound

Don't walk under guards


End file.
